Samantha's Secret Revealed
by a.l.rh
Summary: What is Samantha's secret? No one knows, even her friends! How will this effect her love, sex, and career. Will she meet some new people along the way? The only way to find out is by reading.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha's Secret Revealed

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS:CARRIE BRADSHAW, MIRANDA HOBES, SAMANTHA JONES, AND CHARLOTTE.

Ding, dong! Ding, dong! "I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your fucking horses already!" yelled Samantha Jones, tying her bathrobe over her pajama. She opens the door. There was a man and a little girl behind him. The man gave her a letter and left the little girl and Samantha standing at the doorstep. For the second time in her life she was nervous. She had a good feeling that the little girl may be. To confirm her suspicions, she read the letter. The letter read:

_Dear Ms. Samantha Jones_

_Mr. Brandon Simon left your and his daughter at the Child Services sensing that he was in danger. He was indeed in danger, when an employee shot him on last week. He asked that his daughter would be taken to you. He enclosed a note. We apologize for this inconvenience and if you have any questions be free to contact Mr. William Monders at 215-000-0000. Thank you and I hope you enjoy your reunion with your daughter Susanna Julianne Jones-Simon. _

_Sincerely, _

_William Monders_

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Child Services_

Samantha stared at the little girl, her daughter Susanna. She remembered her boyfriend Brandon. He seemed to always get in trouble with the law until Susanna was born. Samantha wanted to keep a good reputation as a career woman and left her boyfriend and her daughter. She calculated the age of her daughter. Susanna is three years old. Samantha Jones never told her friends about her pregnancy, instead she lied to them about going to a business trip in the Bahamas since her sixth month. Samantha gave birth to Susanna in Philadelphia, the same place where she met Brandon. Brandon was a nice guy and they had good sex together. In fact, he was the one who insisted that Samantha would not abort the baby. She looked at Susanna one more time. The little girl moved a few paces forward and stared at Samantha with her big blue eyes. Susanna had black hair in braids; a blue eyes like her mother's, and was wearing overalls over a t-shirt. Samantha then decided to read the note from her ex-boyfriend. It read:

_Samantha,_

_I am no longer able to care for our daughter, Susanna Julianne Jones-Simon. She is currently five years old and if you forgot she was born on December 1, 2003. I am in danger. I sent Suzie to the Child Services in Philadelphia in hopes of finding you. She is safe with you. She is a very good girl and I hope you provide her with more love than you left her with. Look into her eyes and you will see what I mean. Care for her, love her, and cherish your every moment with her. I cannot force you to love her, since you never wanted her, however, I ask that you be kind to her. She is a very smart girl and sometimes reminds me of you. I hope you understand my circumstances, and hopefully, one day she can return to our home in Pennsylvania. If you fall in love with her as I did the way I found out about her existence, then I will proudly allow her to stay over your place for three times a week. I am glad you left before I gave you the papers to sign to grant me full custody. I hope everything will be great between you. Give her lots of hugs and kisses for me and remind to tell her that I love her._

_Your ex-boyfriend,_

_Brandon Simon._

Samantha looked up at her daughter who continued to stare at her with her big blue eyes. Finally she asked, "Are you my mommy?" Samantha smiled and bent on her knees to reach Suzie's height. "Yes, I am." "Come in, don't stand in the hallway, you're my daughter and you shall sit in the living room, while I make a phone call. In the meantime, would you like anything to eat, drink, and you know you can turn on the TV to watch a show." "May I ask you a question?" asked Suzie. "Yes, you may", replied Samantha. "What happened to you all these years?" Samantha stared at her daughter. How can she explain to a three-year-old girl the truth? She finally came up with a lie. "You see, Mommy had to work and she did not have enough money to care for you, so Daddy told Mommy that he would take care and love their Suzie very much." Suzie begins to cry. "Daddy! Daddy!" Samantha looks at her daughter sympathetically. "Sweetie, don't cry, he's in a good place now." She hugs her daughter and for the first time Samantha feels some love for her daughter.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If everyone likes this chapter, I might consider doing another one. Once you finish reading this, please submit your review. It is essential for me to get as many reviews and opinions from my readers as possible. I appreciate it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Samantha's Secret Revealed**

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS: CARRIE BRADSHAW, MIRANDA HOBES, SAMANTHA JONES, AND CHARLOTTE.

**Chapter 2**

"Sweetie, don't cry." "He's in a good place now," said Samantha who looked nervous. She was eager to call Child Services but knew her guilty conscience will annoy her if she does not calm Suzie done. She walked to the refrigerator and opened the freezer. _This should solve things, she thought. _She opened the freezer and took out an ice-cream cone. Suzie stopped crying and smiled at Samantha. _Finally, some peace and quiet. _Suzie took the wrapper off and indulged herself in the ice-cream cone. Meanwhile, Samantha made her escape to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and called Child Services. _Ring, ring, ring. Pick up damn it, thought Samantha. _No one picked up and finally the message machine answered: _This is William Monders of Philadelphia Child Services. I am currently away on a business trip in Boise, Idaho for a week. Please leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you and have a great day. _"Hello, this is Samantha Jones, I would like to speak to you regarding my daughter who came to my home from your care. Her name is Susanna Julianne Jones-Simon. I hope we can meet soon."

Samantha went back to the living room and saw that Suzie finished eating the ice-cream cone and was crying again. _Again! Shit, no wonder I left them, I don't want to deal with this kid-shit any longer, thought Samantha. _"Sweetie, don't cry", she said. Samantha was beginning to panic. She did not know how to calm the little girl. "Think about the good times and you know what, I'm going to add to the good times. What did you and your daddy do for fun?" she asked picking up her daughter and placing little Suzie on her lap. "Wow, you sure are a big girl, you're to heavy," said Samantha, putting Suzie back on the couch. "We play, eat, and have lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of fun," replied Suzie with a smile. "Ok, where do you and your daddy usually go?" asked Samantha. "To the park, movies, ball parks, and toy stores." "Great!" exclaimed Samantha, finally thinking of a place in Brooklyn. _No one will know me there, she thought._ "Sweetie, do you want to go to a Chuck E Cheese", said Samantha and took out her sunglasses from her purse and put them on. Suzie nodded her head and jumped up and down. _I guess I can handle a week, and then I'll send her back to Child Services thought Samantha. _Samantha walked to her closet and took out a New York Yankees hat and put it on. Finally, she put on a trench coat and was about to tell her daughter it was time to leave when she remembered something. _Fuck! I can't believe I forgot I have lunch with the girls. _"Suzie, why don't you watch some TV while mommy makes another important phone call.

Samantha went into her room and dialed Carrie's number. "Hello?" said Carrie. "Carrie, sweetie, its Samantha, I can't make it to lunch, I have the flu and I don't want you girls to catch it. Ok?" said Samantha. "Sweetie, do you have a fever? Do you want me to come over?" asked Carrie. "Honey, and let you catch it? No thank you. I'll be fine on my mine. I'm going to take some Tylenol and go to sleep. Ok?" "Ok", said Carrie, sounding uncertain. "Bye". Samantha hung up and walked back to the living room. Suzie was looking over Samantha's sex books. Samantha was upset, not because her daughter was looking at a sex book, which is inappropriate for her age, but her daughter was invading her privacy. "Put that back where you found it", said Samantha. "Don't ever open these drawers or touch anything from the drawers or the bookshelf. Understand?" Suzie nodded her head as tears emerged from her eyes. "What now? All I said was not to touch anything! Do you have to cry about this?" said Samantha angrily. The little girl continued to cry. "Look I'm sorry I snapped at you, its just that mommy does not like it when someone touches her personal stuff. Next time, if you need anything ask mommy, ok?" Suzie nodded. "Can we go to Chuck E Cheese already?" "Now I'm ready," said Samantha.

At Chuck E Cheese Suzie and Samantha played games. They also ate a whole medium pizza together and drank two small sodas each. _She's not that bad. This is actually kind of fun. Maybe I should reconsider giving her up again._ As Samantha and Suzie drove home, Suzie said, "Mommy, I was always wondering what happened to you. Sometimes, I actually looked for you. Right Anna Jane?" At the stoplight Samantha asked, "Who is Anna Jane". "She's my imaginary friend." "Say hello Anna Jane. She says hello." Samantha looks at Suzie and thinks _great now I have to deal with the whole imaginary friend crap. _

Mother and daughter finally got home at 2p.m. They went inside an elevator and rode to the 9th floor, where Samantha's penthouse suite was located. Once they were at the doorstep of Samantha's suite, they saw Carrie. "Samantha, you lied about being sick, why?" asked Carrie. "Mommy, who is this?" asked Suzie. "Mommy?" asked Carrie, looking very confused and surprised.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If everyone likes this chapter, I might consider doing another one. Once you finish reading this, please submit your review. It is essential for me to get as many reviews and opinions from my readers as possible. I appreciate it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Samantha's Secret Revealed-Chapter 3**

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS: CARRIE BRADSHAW, MIRANDA HOBES, SAMANTHA JONES, AND CHARLOTTE.

Thanks to the only person who sends reviews and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. This fanfic will have 10 chapters. I apologize for keeping you waiting for a long time for chapter 3. I have been in Mexico for vacation for 10days and I wrote most of the chapter there, between sleeping, eating, drawing, swimming, and laziness. I hope you enjoy this chapter and fanfic.

"Mommy?" Carrie repeated the question. Suzie looked at Samantha also confused. Her big blue innocent eyes were on the verge of tears. "It's a long story," replied Samantha. "It's alright. I have all day," said Carrie, looking more furious. "I'll tell you the story. Except there's a catch. You must speak of it to no one. Not even Miranda or Charlotte," said Samantha, as she opened the door. Suzie stared at Carrie. Carrie turned her head away from her friend and looked at Suzie. She bent down on her knees till she was the girl's height level. "What's your name little one?" she asked. The little girl did not speak, however, she continued to stare at Carrie. "Come inside you two," said Samantha from the doorway.

Suzie and Carrie followed Samantha into the living room. Samantha sat on the couch, whereas Carrie and Suzie sat in chairs across from each other. Carrie stared at Suzie and Suzie stared at Carrie. All three sat quietly for a while. _How long can I stall? I might as well get this over with, thought Samantha_. She sighed. "Allow me to introduce to you my daughter Suzie," she finally said. "Suzie this is one of my best friends, Carrie, you may call her Aunt Carrie," she added. Suzie and Carrie stared at each other again. The awkward silence lasted for at least another five minutes.

"Suzie, do you take naps?" asked Samantha, breaking the silence. The little girl nodded her head. "Go to your room and take a nap while Mommy talks with Auntie Carrie." The little girl jumps off the chair and walks toward the hallway leading to the bedroom. A few minutes later, she comes back to the living room. "Where's my room?" she asks. "Oh, right, you don't have a room," said Samantha, slapping her forehead with her left hand.

Samantha got up from the couch and walked toward the hallway. Suzie was about to open the door to Samantha's bedroom when Samantha remembered the sex positions poster in the room. She shut the door and told her daughter to wait. In the bedroom, Samantha removed the poster and any "R" rated stuff. Meanwhile, Suzie being the impatient-three-year-old that she is went back to the living room. She sat back in the chair across from Carrie. Once again, there was a stare down.

Samantha emerged into the living room five minutes later. "Everything is all set, Suzie," she said. "You can go take a nap." Suzie got off from the chair and walked toward the bedroom. When Suzie was out of sight, Samantha began to reveal her secret affair.

"When I went to Philadelphia, I met this sexy and gorgeous guy named Brandon Simon. He just go out of jail, it was his first time in jail. He was 18 then." After hearing this, Carrie opened her mouth in surprise. She then asked, "How long ago did it happen?" "Like four years ago," replied Samantha. "I didn't know that he was 18, " she added as she continued telling her best friend about her secret affair. " I met him in a bar. He didn't look 18; instead her looked at least, I don't know, 35. " Suzie emerged into the living room. "Are you going to tuck me in?" she asked. "Just pull the sheets over yourself and put your hands under your head, like this," said Samantha showing Suzie what she meant. "But I want you to tuck me in!" screamed Suzie jumping up and down. "If it will get you to shut up!" Samantha screamed back. The little girl's eyes began to water. "I'm so sorry I screamed," said Samantha, as she and Suzie walked to the bedroom. Three minutes later, Samantha returned. "As I was saying, I didn't know he was 18. I found that out after we had sex, when he asked my age. Once I heard 18, I put my cloth on fast and left." Mommy!" "Can you tell me a story!" screamed Suzie from the bedroom. Samantha got up and walked toward the bedroom. After five minutes of telling the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Suzie fell asleep and Samantha went back to the living room and preceded telling the story. "Like I was saying, I left. I went back to my hotel room and decided to leave the next day. Carrie, right now, I will tell you something that you must NEVER repeat. I was attracted to him and may have perhaps…. even loved him. That was why I decided to leave a day earlier. I unknowingly, left my wallet there. I keep my condoms in a wallet, and I took it out when…. you know. So the next day, he called me and told me I left my wallet there. I drove there to pick it up. I promised myself no matter how much I love him, I will never give in to him again, and he was 18 and that's just, gross and wrong. Plus, it might make others think I'm desperate." "Mommy!" "Where's my teddy bear?" Samantha got the teddy bear and went to the bedroom. She put the teddy bear to Suzie's right side and headed back toward the living room. Once Samantha sat down, she continued the story. "As you imagine, the meeting didn't go the way I planned it. My love for him caused me to sleep with him, again. This time, when I dressed I explained to him why our relationship could and can never work out. This time I remembered my purse. A month later, I found out the horror and I called him. I told him I was going for abortion, but he said no, and that he will take care of the child if I refused. He was so sweet, I fell for it. He said he loved me and would love the child; I fell for the whole family type of lifestyle. However, telling you girls about what happened, and what others will think of me as, just has one thought. To get rid of the kid. Eventually, he talked me into it and I agreed. I haven't heard from him since Suzie was born. He didn't ask for a single penny over the years and at times I managed to forget it. Other times, I get these dreams about what happened." "Why didn't you tell us, I'm sure everyone would have been glad? I know for sure Charlotte, Miranda, and I would never judge you for this. Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Carrie. "You said only, Miranda, Charlotte, and yourself; you didn't include others," said Samantha. "I guess I'll talk to you later," said Carrie as she left.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If everyone likes this chapter, I might consider doing another one. Once you finish reading this, please submit your review. It is essential for me to get as many reviews and opinions from my readers as possible. I appreciate it. **_


End file.
